Esta Es TÚ Historia
by PinkLipsBrownEyes
Summary: Esta historia esta hecha para ti, esta historia es simplemente TÚ historia, ella eres TÚ. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es saber que esta es TU historia. inténtalo ; nuevos personajes!
1. ¿Vida Perfecta?

**Disclaimer: Ya sabe, los Cullen y Jacob le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡Hola!, bueno, aquí les presento mi nuevo fic, está hecho para que las lectoras sean felices :PXD, bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

**Introducción: Este fic está hecho para que ustedes, se sientan bien, que cumplan el sueño que todas tenemos, esta es TU historia, **

**Por eso, ella no tiene nombre :P por que ella eres tu, lo que voy a hacer es que cada vez que en el texto se mencione TU nombre voy**

**A poner una línea, lo que tienes que hacer es copiar el texto en Word o en el software que tengas y antes de leerlo revisar y cambiar **

**Todas las líneas por tu nombre y después léelo, en este capítulo y en el segundo, realmente no lo tienes que hacer ya que no voy a **

**Mencionar TU nombre. Desde ahora te digo que este fic es largo, y los tres primeros capítulos van a ser como la historia de ella o sea **

**La TUYA, estos tres primeros capítulos son muy importantes, ya que si no los lees no vas a poder entender casi nada, por que aquí se**

**Explica por que TU eres así, TU personalidad, todo esto, son los básicos.**

**Les prometo que Edward va a aparecer minimo en el cuarto capítulo en adelante XD. , pero ustedes prometanme que van a seguir **

**Leyendolo ya que esto lo hice para que TU puedas sentirte allí, en los besos de Edward, en los brazos de Jacob, en la mirada de….**

**¡suspenso! XD bueno ya saben, yo creé otro personajee! Y es sexy XD averiguen quien es y sigan leyendo! **

**Nos leemos! Y cuídense! Por favor, deja review que no cuesta nada. Y me ayudan a seguir.**

**Esta Es Tu Historia**

**Capitulo I**

**Vida Perfecta.**

Molly sacudía mi brazo, yo me volteé y abracé a Memmo (Mi osito de peluche) mas fuerte contra mi pecho.

--Sólo cinco minutos más por favor—le roge, anoche me había quedado despierta hasta tarde viendo dibujitos animados.

--No niña, va a llegar tarde al colegio, despierte ya, vamos—repitió mi niñera angustiada.

--No—murmuré y me tapé con las sábanas.

Molly comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mi pancita, fue inevitable reírme y tuve que levantarme, me bañé y me puse el uniforme, también desayuné y me cepillé los dientes para ir al cuarto de mi hermana menor, Alexandra.

--Ven, ya es hora de despedirse de mamá y papá—dije extendiendo mi mano para dársela.

--No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí—la pequeña balbuceó.

--Alex, ven aquí ya.—le ordené.

--no puedes mandarme, no eres mi mamá.

--No soy mamá pero soy tu hermana mayor, a si que te gané—le dije sacándole la lengua.

--No, yo tengo nueve y tu ocho a si que yo fui la que te gané—la iba a matar.

--Niña, tu tienes cuatro añitos y yo ocho añotes, soy mayor que tu por cuatro años, ya vamos.

--No.

--Tú ganas. ¡Papá!—grité, esa era la única manera de hacer que ella obedeciera, Alex corrió hacia mí y se amarro a mi brazo.

--Esta buen hermani… digo hermanota, vamos—A si estaba mejor.

--Eso es, obedece—le dije despeinándola y triunfante, hice sonar mi practicada risa malvada.

Alex, con cara de pocos amigos, caminó tras de mi arrastrando su muñeca Romi, una que le había regalado papá hace años, la llevaba a todos lados.

Atravesamos la puerta de la cocina con mi mochila, allí estaban papá y mamá desayunando, mamá me sonrío amorosamente y tomó de su taza de café, Papá al vernos se levantó de su silla y se aproximó. Cargó a Alex en caballito y me besó la cabeza.

--Buenos días mis luceros, ¿listas para irnos?—nos saludó sonriendo y luego se dirigió a mi mamá—Vamos mi vida.

Mamá se levantó y cogió las llaves del auto, me tomó de la mano y los cuatro nos despedimos de Molly.

Bajamos al estacionamiento, mamá y yo reíamos al ver como Alex jugaba con el cabello de papá haciéndole peinados y él solo ponía caras de dolor.

--Definitivamente mi amor, te tienen dominado nuestras hijas—dijo mi mamá burlándose.

Papá río y sacudió mi cabello.

--Es simplemente inevitable para mi, ustedes tres son las mujeres de mi vida.

Llegamos al colegio, no quería bajarme, quería ir con papá al trabajo.

--Papi, ¿puedo ir al trabajo con tigo?—le rogué mientras que me asomaba en el puesto de adelante.

Él río—No mi amor, esta vez no, tienes que ir al colegio.

--Por favor, por favor—Alex comenzó a rogar también.

--Bueno, ya, tienen que ir al colegio—dijo papá y nos besó la frente a las dos—Nos vemos en la tarde, se los prometo. ¿Listo?

A regañadientes nos despedimos de mamá y papá, por alguna razón, se me revolvió el estómago al ver la sonrisa que mi padre me dedicó, no quería dejarlo, ni a mi mamá ni a él.

--Las amo mucho, eso nunca lo olviden—papá nos dijo.

--Nosotras también los queremos mucho.

--Chao niñas, las recogemos a la salida, no se preocupen—Mamá concluyo.

--Las amamos—murmuró papá sonriendo.

Los vi alejándose en el auto y volvieron esas molestas nauseas, ¿Por qué? No sé.

Llevé a Alex a su salón y luego yo entré al mío, me tocaba matemáticas, ¡que pereza!

La mañana pasó rápido, sólo faltaba como diez minutos para tomar el recreo de mañana, eran las nueve y cuarenta y en el cuarto grado de primaria estábamos dando español.

Yo estaba mejor dicho perdida, mirando hacía la pared de color amarillo apagado, pensando.

Me sorprendía lo perfecta que era mi vida, somos la familia perfecta, simplemente soy feliz, no me falta nada.

Tengo la mejor mamá del mundo, es hermosa, cariñosa y firme, ella nos cuida y nos adora. No necesita trabajar, ya que tenemos buen respaldo económico como dicen los grandes, y gracias a eso ella está en la casa las venticuatro horas del día para nosotros.

Tengo a Alexandra, mi hermanita menor, aunque a veces sea insoportable, es hermosa y me hace reír.

Tengo a Molly, mi nana ya hace más de diez años, ella me vio nacer, ella vio a Alex nacer, ella nos vio crecer, es como de la familia.

Tengo a Malvadisco, mi perrito, el que me regaló mi papá hace como un mes, es un cachorrito hermoso, es como mi hijo, lo quiero tanto.

Y tengo a mi padre, es el mejor que hay en todo todito el universo, de verdad, hasta a veces le agradezco a Dios por haberme puesto en esta familia tan hermosa, por haberme dado a mi papa, a ese hombre tan inmensamente bueno, no hay palabras para describir lo que él a hecho por la humanidad, él es de esas personas a las que Dios hizo y después rompió el molde, por que no puede haber uno igual a él, ni siquiera que se le acerque.

Me alegro tanto de haber nacido de la pancita de mi mamá y en los brazos de mi padre haber crecido, ellos se aman y ese amor se puede sentir en toda mi casa, ellos son la pareja mas linda.

Me han educado bien y me han guiado para luchar por lo que quiero, por que mi padre es un luchador y mi madre es una luchadora, y por eso consiguieron la vida que ahora tienen una vida perfecta.

Por eso, digo que no me falta nada.

A veces me pongo a pensar que mi vida es tan perfecta que tiene que pasar algo, pero después despejo esa idea de mi mente por que sé que Dios nos ama y no va a pasar nada.

Tocó la campana para salir a el recreo de merienda y salía al patio, me senté pero después llegó Carlitos, un compañero de mi clase, y me invitó a jugar escondidijos de tres, a mí me tocó con Bobby y Jean, otros dos niños de mi clase. Nos escondimos detrás de la gran columna amarilla que había justo atrás de la secretaría del colegio, después de un rato, que carlitos no nos había encontrado comenzamos a hablar.

--Mis papás son los mejores de todo todo todo el universo—comenté, estaba de muy buen humor este día.

--no—comenzó a pelearme Jean--- Los míos son mejores, ellos son doctores los tuyos no.

--Ah no, los míos son los mejores de todo el mundo—Bobby tenía que añadir.

---Hmmm—suspiré—bueno, pues entonces todos los padres del mundo son lo máximo.

--No.

--No.

--¿Por qué no?—les pregunté.

--Por que yo no quiero—Jean me estaba peleando otra vez.

--Si—le dije—todos los padres son los mejores.

--No

--Si

--No

--Si.

--¿sabes que?—Dijo Bobby.

--¿Qué?—respondí.

--¿Qué pasa si mueren? Entonces mis padres serían los mejores.

--¡Si!—Vitoreó Jean.

--¡No!, ¿Qué les pasa? Eso no se dice ni en broma—les dije totalmente sorprendida.

--Va a pasar—comenzaron a decir a unisono y a caminar en círculos alrededor mío.

--Cállense.

Carlitos tocó mi hombro y comenzó a correr hacía el punto de salida, ahora me tocaba buscar a mi, al menos no estaría mas con esos dos tontos.

Corrí para llegar antes que él pero el timbre interrumpió mi carrera y tuvimos que entrar a los salones.

Estábamos en medio de la clase de inglés, eran las diez y cincuenta de la mañana y yo estaba casi dormida, cuando de repente, llega el conserje y toca la puerta.

--Disculpe profesora, es que están buscando a una niña de cuarto—Detrás del conserje, pude ver el rostro preocupado de Molly.

--¡Molly!—grité, recogí mis cosas y corrí a la puerta.

--Chao profesora, chao niños, nos vemos el lunes—concluí para salir.

Molly tenía un pañuelo en la mano y con unas gafas de sol tapaba sus ojos pero aún a si podía escuchar sus sollozos contenidos, ella caminó hacía la secretaría, yo la seguí, Alex estaba allí jugando con su muñeca sentada en la parte de atrás del coche con John, un señor que trabaja con mi papi y al parecer había traído a Molly hasta aquí para recogernos.

Molly entró en la secretaría, yo quería entrar con ella pero no me dejaron, ¿Por qué no podía entrar?

--¿Por qué no puedo entrar con ella?—le pregunté a John.

--Bu… bueno, es que… es que lo que pasa… ella tiene que hablar con la secretaria algo que tú no puedes escuchar—Tartamudeo nervioso.

--¡Hay!, déjame entrar, ¿por favor?.

--No puedo, lo siento.

Insistí y insistí pero no pude, me senté en la sillita que había al lado de la puerta para esperar a Molly.

Paso bastante tiempo para que ella saliera, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

--¡Molly! ¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunté preocupada.

--Nada, no pasó nada, es que, mi sobrina esta muy mal, parece que está enferma, eso es todo.

--Ah bueno, mira Molly, no te preocupes, que se va a aliviar, Dios nos quiere y no nos haría nada malo.

Ella solo se quedó callada y me miró con compasión, un sentimiento que no entendía, luego me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

--todo va a estar bien pequeña, todo va a estar bien-- ¿Por qué me estaba consolando ella, si la que debería estarla consolando sería yo?, esto se ponía cada vez mas raro.

--Bueno, ya, tranquila, pero dime ¿Por qué nos vinieron a recoger temprano?—le dije mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, claro que ella estaba agachada pues o si no, no la alcanzaría.

--Nada.

Molly se montó en la parte delantera del auto, callada.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, y eso que mi colegio queda lejos de mi casa, a veces de oían los sollozos de Molly en el camino pero nada mas.

**Holaa! Bueno, ya ven, sé lo que estan pensando:**

"**hay no, esto esta aburrido, nisiquiera mensionan a edward, no ha pasado nada interesante aquí" **

**Pues bueno, es por que lo que va a pasar en el segundo capítulo va a resolver todas las incognitas que les deje acá. ¡Asi que sigan leyendo! Pro favor dejame un review, dejando lo que te gustaría que pasara y todo eso! Kisses! Y nos leemos u.u**


	2. Dolor Intolerable

**Disclaimer: Ya saben! Los Cullen y Jacob son de Stephenie Meyer bla bla bla J**

**IMPORTANTE LEELO:**

**Introducción: Bueno, aquí estoy, con otro capítulo de esta innovadora historia. Te aseguro que este capítulo va a dejarte con la boca abierta y tal vez te saque una que otra lágrima, pero bueno, disfrútalo.**

**Hay algo que si tienes que hacer antes de leerlo; copia todo este documento en tu Word o en el software que tengas y antes de leerlo revisa todas las línes en negrita (____________________) y cámbialas por tu nombre, y después, comienza a leer J espero recibir mas reviews! Gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el primer capítulo, de verdad que lo estimo mucho J que lo disfruten.**

**Esta Es TU Historia**

**Capítulo II**

**Dolor Insoportable**

Allí estaba, sentada en el sofá de la habitación de mis padres, había pasado mas o menos dos horas desde que habíamos llegado a la casa.

Lo que pasó fue que cuando llegamos, Molly se fue a encerrar en la cocina con mis tías que no se por qué, estaban en mi casa, parecía como si estuvieran averiguando algo que yo no podía saber, intenté varias veces entrar pero me excluían, a si que fui a ver a Alex, que estaba jugando en su cuarto con tía Vilma, que mas bien estaba allí para distraerla. ¿Que pasaba?, me relajé y me fuí a ver televisión en el cuarto de mis padres.

De repente, comenzó a sonar el teléfono, al ver que nadie lo contestaba, pues lo hice yo.

--¿Aló?.

--Si, ¿con quién hablo?—respondió una voz masculina.

--soy **____________, **¿y tú quién eres?

--¡A! hola pequeña, soy el Mayor Tuñón, de la policia.

--¡Ah!, hola tuñon.

El Mayor Tuñón es un señor que trabaja en la policia, es el que revisa los casos de asesinatos y accidentes, él es un amigo muy cercano de mi papi, me cae muy bien.

--Eh, pequeña, ¿Hay alguien adulto cerca de ti?—preguntó el mayor.

--No, es que Molly está encerrada en la cocina con mis tías y no sé como pasar la llamada para allá, además, mamá no está.

--A bueno, pequeña, quiero decirte algo.

--Dime.

--**_____________, **todo va a estar bien, enserio. Hay, ¿Cómo te digo esto? ¿tú sabes lo que paso?—empezó a decir, yo de pícara quise saber que era lo que pasaba.

--Si, Molly me dijo—dije muy seria.

--Bueno, pequeña, entonces lo que te quiero decir es que todo va a estar bien, tu mami, tu hermanita y tu van a estar bien, tienen que salir adelante, tu papá las va a estar cuidando—dijo el mayor Tuñón, ¿a que se refería?—Ahora tu papá está en un mejor lugar, un lugar donde esta descansando.

Me quedé callada, no pude decir nada, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir?.

--Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo, cuidate y todo lo que necesiten tu familia y tu, ya saben, me contactan, chao y cuidate—se despidió el hombre.

--Chao—apenas dije, estaba en shock.

--Tu papi te esta cuidando, aunque ahora no lo puedas ver—concluyó el hombre y después… después no escuché nada, lo había comprendido todo, colgué, y cerré los ojos, solo estaba deseando que lo que acababa de escuchar fuera todo un terrible error, mi corazón latió a mil mientras retrocedía, me senté en la cama, no lo podía creer, tenía que escuchar, que era un error, una simple broma, levanté el auricular del teléfono una vez mas y marqué el numero de mi mamá.

--A……--La voz de mi mami angustiada sonó al otro lado de la línea pero yo no la dejé ni hablar.

--¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Esta herido? ¿Lo llevaron al hospital?—La ataqué con preguntas, mi corazón pateaba mi pecho tan fuerte que me dolía, cerré los ojos y crucé los dedos mientras rogaba por que mi mamá me dijera que nada había pasado, y que lo volvería a ver, tan solo como el me lo había prometido esta mañana, comencé a jadear.

--No mi vida, ¡no! ¡tu papá no está en el hospital! ¡Tu papá se fue al cielo! ¡Está muerto!—mi madre comenzó a soltar sollozos desesperados, yo, estaba en shock, no sentí nada, mi corazón se paró en seco.

Tiré el teléfono con todas mis fuerzas y con mis manos tapé mi rostro, de mi garganta salió el sonido mas desgarrador, mas doloroso que había podido emitir en toda mi corta vida, y grité, grité al cielo, donde se suponía estaba mi padre ahora, ¡no lo volvería a ver! ¡ya no estaba! Grité de nuevo, la palabra que nunca olvidaría, la palabra que aseguro mi dolor eterno.

--¡NO!-- ¡por que! ¡no! Esto debe ser una broma, él volverá, él va a cumplir su promesa, mi vida se derrumbó al frente mío, simplemente quería ir donde el estuviera, no me interesaba lo demás ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué Dios me estaba castigando de esta manera? ¿Por qué?

Pareciese como si mi grito hubiese sido tan alto que pude ver, entre las lágrimas que me nublaban los ojos, una triste Molly acercándose a mi, corriendo.

Me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme.

--¡que pasa!¿sabes algo?—preguntó con esperanza.

--¡No! ¡no quiero!—yo simplemente seguía gritando, mi cabeza estaba bloqueada.

--¡niña, respóndeme!—Molly me sacudía desesperada, comenzó a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

--¡está muerto! ¡mi papá!—grité de nuevo

--¡No!—Molly volvió a gritar y me abrazó, las dos nos quedamos hay, llorábamos, yo seguía bloqueada, simplemente, esto no podía estar pasando.

Había pasado ya, más o menos una hora, se podría decir que ya estaba "estable" pues me encontraba en los brazos de mi madre.

--¿mami, pero que fue lo que pasó?—le pregunté, todavía no podía entender lo ocurrido.

--Bueno mi vida, tu padre recibió una llamada, el hijo de un trabajador de la empresa murió, y hoy era el funeral en el interior del país, tomó un avión liviano y chiquito lo más rápido que pudo, y…--Mi madre comenzó a llorar de nuevo, en el punto que ya no podía hablar.

--¡Y entonces!—le dije también empapada en lágrimas.

--El avión… el avión se chocó contra una montaña, y bueno, encontraron todos los cuerpos, no hay ninguno con vida—Se esforzó en decir la última oración.

--¡Mamá! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Crees que le dolió? ¿Crees que él sufrió?

--No, eso si te lo aseguro, tu papá no sufrió, subió directito al cielo, tuviste un gran papá, él fue un gran hombre mi amor, además, los forenses, vieron que murió por un golpe en la cabeza, a si que no se dio cuenta. —Dijo mi madre, secándose las lágrimas y mucho mas tranquila, esto, me tranquilizaba también mucho a mí.

Llegó la noche, y pronto, me encontré sola en la oscuridad de mi habitación, no podía dormir, no encontraba realismo alguno a los hechos, y me puse a pensar.

allí estaba, tan lejos de lo que había sido mi felicidad, mi vida cambió extremadamente, y me impresiona, por que lo hizo en un segundo, en mi cabeza, apareció la cara sonriente de mi padre esta mañana en el carro, y exploté en lágrimas otra vez, pues tenía miedo, miedo de no volverlo a ver, miedo de el hecho que él no pudo cumplir su promesa, tenía miedo.

De repente, en mi cabeza comenzó a sonar, una canción, una canción que nunca había escuchado y supe que era él, él me estaba cantando, me estaba arrullando.

**Si hoy tuviste un día gris, tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver si a si consigo hacerte sonreír**

Fue inevitable sonreír al escuchar esta frase.

**Si lo que quieres es huir, camina, yo haré canciones para ver si a si consigues fuerzas para vivir.**

Suspiré.

--No tengo mas motivos para darte que este miedo que me da, el no volver a verte nunca mas, creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo, pero no esta lloviendo, no es mas es un reflejo de mi pensamiento, pues te hecho de menos—entoné mientras que de mis ojos derramaba lágrimas de dolor, salió de mis labios instantáneamente, de alguna manera, estaba hablando con él.

**Yo solo quiero hacerte saber, mi vida, estés donde estés, que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, si te sientes sola, háblame, que te estaré escuchando aunque no me puedas ver, aunque no me puedas ver.**

Por increíble que pareciese, escuchaba su voz, respondiéndome, mi corazón pateó una vez mas mi pecho, nunca antes me había dolido el corazón físicamente.

--De tantas cosas que perdí, diría, que solo guardo lo que fue, mágico tiempo que nació una vez, miradas tristes sobre mí, se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel y ahora siempre llueve por que estoy sin ti. —seguí cantando.

**No tengo mas motivos para darte, que esta fría soledad, que necesito darte tantas cosas más.**

No paraba de llorar, pero quería seguir escuchándolo.

--Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo, no es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, pues te hecho mucho de menos—cada vez, las lágrimas me inundaban los ojos hasta que casi ahogaban mis palabras.

**Yo solo quiero hacerte saber, mi vida, estés donde estés, que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, si te sientes sola, háblame, que te estaré escuchando aunque no me puedas ver, aunque no me puedas ver.**

--Te amo papi. —Fue mis últimas palabras, antes de quedarme dormida, y lo mejor, es que soñé con él pero lo que yo no sabía era que, apenas estaba empezando el dolor que haría mi vida miserable, el dolor que desataría muchas cosas en mi vida.

**¿Qué triste verdad? Jajajaj bueno, es para que vean que a veces uno tiene que ser fuerte a pesar de las cosas.. espero que les haya gustado y lean e prox capítulo que va a estar buenísimo! Como les he dicho, necesito reviews… los espero. Acuerdense que esta historia sigue. El proximo capítulo ya TU vas a tener catorce años ;)**


	3. Miseria y Secretos

**Hola a todos!! Pues aquí estoy yo con otro capítulo, ya tienes 14 años que emocionante!! Jajaja bueno, pues que lo disfruten… Pero no se te olvide lo que tienes que hacer para disfrutar este fic como es debido: Copia todo el texto en tu Word o el software que tengas y antes de leer revisar TODOO el texto y cambiar las líneas (______________) por tu nombre, pero que no se te olvide, eso es lo que necesitas para disfrutarlo. Ya este es el último capítulo en el la trama es sola, pues en el próximo capítulo vas a estar viendo a Edward y al personaje que les prometí. A si que muchísimas gracias a las personas que se han tomado su tiempo en leer mi fic y en dejar un review pues es lo que me hizo terminar este capítulo, y por favor, pongan su review no les cuesta nada! ******** y necesito que todos pongan su opinión y además de eso su han hecho lo de cambiar las líneas por sus nombres y si se han podido ver en esa historia como USTEDES y bueno. Gracias y recuerda que esta es TÚ historia ;) **

**Esta es TU Historia**

**Capítulo III**

**Monotonía **

Es increíble pensar que, aunque hayan pasado ya seis años, todavía recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, y lo que aun mas me sorprende es que hace seis años que no soy feliz, hace seis años que vengo sintiendo que cada año es peor de lo que fue el anterior, es una pesadilla y a veces, cuando miro al cielo, no lo puedo creer, pero algo que comprendí a medida de que fui madurando fue que Dios no quiso lastimarnos, él no quiso hacernos daño, no nos estaba castigando, él lo estaba salvando de algo que probablemente llegaría a pasar y lo haría sufrir muchísimo. La verdad es que desde que murió papá, mi "burbujita" explotó, y pues bueno, me dí cuenta cual es el cruel y verdadero mundo, lo que es la humanidad, muchos problemas llegaron a la vida de mi madre, la de mi hermana y la mía.

Lo que ocurre es que, todos los bienes que dejó mi padre en la tierra hay que partirlos entre los hijos y la esposa, mi madre recibiría 50% y Alex y yo 25% cada una, para a si, formar un 100%, pero resulta que, mi padre en vida, tenía tantos bienes en diversos países, que tenía que tener personas que se los manejaran y él confió en sus hermanos, vario tiempo después, mi papá se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos, sus queridos hermanos, ¡le estaban robando a escondidas! Entonces, claro, mi papá no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y decidió ir a arreglar todo ese disparate, lo malo es que justo un día antes de que fuera a solucionar ese embrollo, murió. A si que no pudo quitarles lo que estaba a su nombre, a si que a los ojos de la ley y de las personas que no saben la verdad, ellos se convirtieron en "socios" de mi papá, algo que en verdad, no eran. Mi tíos de sangre pero no de corazón, se atrevieron a venir y a exigirnos mas dinero, de la herencia que mi padre nos dejo a nosotros, cuando ellos ya iban a recibir un porcentaje adecuado, mi madre, no los dejó, ella luchó por lo que nos pertenecía a nosotras y también lo que le pertenecía a mis otros dos hermanos, aunque no fueran sus hijos de sangre, eran los hijos de la persona que amó y que ya no estaba. Ellos son mis dos hermanos de parte de papá, uno tiene treinta y el otro veintiséis, se suponía que ellos deberían apoyarnos, a sus hermanitas y a la mujer que su padre amó y a la que los crió aunque no tuvieran su sangre en las venas, en lugar de eso, se dejaron engatusar por mis "tíos", ya que ellos decían que mi madre no se merecía ni la mitad de lo que había dejado en la tierra mi padre, ¡pero que derecho tienen ellos de meterse! ¡Que derecho tiene en decir que mi madre no se merece nada! Mi mamá fue la que luchó con mi padre para conseguir todo y que no nos faltara nada, mi papá no consiguió eso solo, pero como el mundo es tan machista, esa idea la tienen todos, que las mujeres no ayudamos a nuestros esposos. Pues esto se convirtió en una guerra, poco a poco, mis tíos comenzaron a sembrar odio en las almas de mis hermanos sobre mi mamá, y comenzó la hipocresía, mientras que mis hermanos nos sonreían por un lado, por el otro estaban planeando destrozar a mi madre. Y claro, ella estaba sola, con toda esa presión, no tenía a nadie con quién confiar a si que, un día, me lo contó todo a mí y a mi hermanita, y así hemos estado toda nuestra niñez, luchando por lo que es nuestro. ¿Cómo creen que se siente saber que tu hermano te está traicionando? ¿Cómo creen que se siente ver a tu madre llorar todos los días? ¿Cómo creen que se siente ver pelear tu familia? Se siente horrible. Y esa es la razón por la cual todo mundo dice que soy un fenómeno, pues si, puede que sea madura, ¡pero no tanto! Estoy cansada de oír que debido a las cosas que la vida me ha obligado vivir, he madurado excesivamente mas rápido de lo que debería, mi edad es de catorce años y mi madurez es de una chica adulta. Es algo extraño para mí eso, pues esto me evita encajar, y no me gusta, no puedo encajar por que yo no soy así como las demás, gritonas, atrevidas, inmaduras, solo para llamar la atención, simplemente no soy así, y por esa estupidez, no encajo. Todo lo que he tenido que enfrentar desde la edad de ocho años, me ha hecho así, un fenómeno, una chica de catorce años seria y tranquila ¿puede ser verdad?, tampoco es que sea aburrida, simplemente no me divierto como las niñas de mi edad, que no se hacen respetar, que se dejan toquetear por los niños, que adoptan vicios para creerse "cool" y que gritan para llamar la atención, me frustra.

--Hola **_____________**, ¿Qué haces?—Alex se asomó a mi puerta, automáticamente escondí la foto de mi padre que sostenía en mi mano, y lo que me había hecho pensar en todo lo anterior.

--Ehmm, nada, pensando. —respondí, no quería formar escándalo y que mi mamá se preocupara por mí, tenía demasiado estrés encima.

--Ah, bueno…-- Alex caminó hacia mí y se sentó en la cama en silencio.

--Esto me huele a algo, ya, dime que quieres—dije entornando los ojos, la conocía tan bien.

--¡Genial!—exclamó y me tomó de la muñeca, halando para que la siguiera— ¡Mira! Es la mejor serie de libros que puede haber en todo el mundo—Me mostró tres libros apilados, estaban destrozados, el primero y mas delgado, tenía de titulo Twilut, no, ¡Twilight! Eso, el otro, New Moon y el último y más grueso, Eeclipse.

--¿De que se tratan?—Dije abriendo el primero, y fijándome lo destrozado que estaba, o por Dios, hasta la pasta estaba despegada. —Pero, ¿Cómo hiciste para que quedaran así?

--Bueno, es que, ¡son buenísimos! Y los llevaba a todas partes, por eso es que están así, se trata de una chica que no encajaba en el mundo—Hm que casualidad—y conoce a un muchacho, resulta ¡que es un vampiro! —Dijo Alex híper ventilando.

-- Estaba pensando en leerlo, pero, no, no pierdo mi tiempo con cosas que no son verdad, ¡un vampiro! Por favor—Resoplé—Creería mas fácil en Metafórmos.

--¿Meta... Qué? – preguntó mi hermanita alzando una ceja.

--Olvídalo.

--Hay por favor, no seas tonta, léetelos, vas a ver que vas a terminar enamorada de—suspiró—Edward.

--Primero, esa trama es tonta, segundo ¿Quién diablos es Edward?

--¡El vampiro tontita!—Dijo como si fuera obvio, puse en blanco los ojos y luego reí.

--A bueno, no importa, además estoy demasiado ocupada, el colegio. ¡Todo! No tengo tiempo para amor vampírico. —Dije dejando el libro en la mesa.

--Esta bien, pero luego, no me pidas que te los preste cuando todo mundo se lo haya leído y tu seas la única que no.

--Como tú digas.

Terminé de bañarme, me puse un BlueJean y una camisa un poco ajustada, tomé mi celular y las llaves de la casa, me despedí de Mamá que estaba trabajando con Molly y de Alex que estaba en la computadora.

--Hola, Jenny. –Saludé a mi amiga de besito en la mejilla cuando me monté a su auto--¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Ahora en la tarde, iríamos al mall, está cumpliendo sus diecinueve, esta era la clase de personas con las que me gustaba estar, de esta edad, o mayores, no sabía por que pero no encajaba con los chiquillos de mi edad.

--Gracias **_____________**, la vamos a pasar en grande—Dijo picándome un ojo.

--Ajá, y… ¿ya sabes si vas a hacer fiesta?—le pregunté.

--Mmmm, no. –Dijo funciendo la nariz

--¡Por que no! Tenía todo planeado, tú y Philip terminarían juntos—le golpeé las costillas con el codo molestándola.

--Es que… le pedí otra cosa a mis padres.

--¿Qué cosa?, si se puede saber claro.

--Es que, bueno, le pedí irme a Inglaterra, por lo menos seis meses y capaz que me vaya a vivir aya.

--Ah bueno, te felicito ¡al fin haces una decisión buena!—La felicité pero mi amiga me miró con cara de WTF!

--¿Qué pasa?—le volví a preguntar.

--No sé—rió—supuse que reaccionarías de otra manera.

--¿Cómo?

--Enojándote con migo, o algo así.

--¿por qué me enojaría con tigo?

--Por que te voy a dejar sola, con todas tus compañeritas inmaduras, envidiosas y cizañosas—me reí después de la frase que había acabado de decir mi amiga.

--Bueno, la verdad es que te extrañaré mucho, pero es una oportunidad para ti—le dije.

--Wow.

--¿Que?—le dije de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara.

--Me impresionas pequeña, estoy cumpliendo diecinueve y eres aun mas madura que yo, yo ya estaría lloriqueando y rogándote para que no te fueras.

Llegamos al mall y Jenny estacionó el auto lo mas cerca de la entrada, estuvimos un rato viendo tiendas, los padres de Jenny además de regalarle el viaje, ¡le dieron mil dólares de regalo de graduación! Que suerte. Se compró joyas, muchas joyas, carteras, zapatos, vestidos y lo mejor, se compró ¡un Black Berry Bold! Estaba que se me escurría la baba al verlo, varias veces Jenny me ofreció comprarme algo pero yo, simplemente le dije que no, que no gastara en mí su regalo de graduación.

Jenny es una chica hermosa, es alta y moldeada, no es que tenga un cuerpo de súper modelo, pero si tiene buena figura, tiene facciones delicadas y unos ojos azules brillantes además de su cabello liso que caía en su espalda, negro como el azabache, una chica bastante exótica, no entiendo como ese tal Philip no la había mirado.

--¿Y tu que planeas para tus quinces? Recuerda que ya son en dos meses. —dijo Jennifer como para romper el hielo mientras que se probaba un vestido y yo la esperaba afuera apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

--Pues ya sabes que nada. —Dije aburrida— la verdad es que no sé.

--¡Oh vamos!, son tus quinces, no se cumple quince todos los días.

--Lo sé, pero sinceramente, prefiero un viaje o algo así, no voy a malgastar mi tiempo y dinero en una fiesta. ¿Para que? ¿para que después todo mundo diga lo mala que estaba? ¿Para que critiquen mi vestido ¿Para estresarme un mes por lo que voy a hacer? No, eso no es para mi—dije mientras caminaba por los vestidores.

Jenny suspiró.

Salió, se veía hermosa con ese vestido, Era un vestido negro con cuello V y pedrería en la cintura, verdaderamente hermoso.

--¡ese es! Se te ve hermoso, realza el color de tus ojo, ¡está perfecto para Inglaterra!—le dije, Jenny abrió los ojos y sonrió como si hubiera descubierto América en un vaso de agua.

--¡Lo tengo!—dijo saltando y tomándome por los hombros-- ¡irás a Inglaterra con migo.

Me reí y volví a ver cosas por ahí.

--Eso es imposible.

--No, si se lo pides a tu madre de quinces ¡un intercambio! Viviríamos juntas al menos por seis meses ¡Genial!

--Jenny, no te emociones, no creo que sea posible, tú ya te graduaste, yo todavía estoy en la escuela.

--Exacto, sería como--- me rodeó con un brazo los hombros y comenzó a acaparar el mundo con el oto—la aventura de **___________** y Jennifer. —dijo con una sonrisa de emoción.

--Sigue soñando.

--¿pero no me has dicho tú, que odias este país, que harías cualquier cosa por largarte?

--Si pero, Jenny es imposible, mi madre nunca aceptaría, además no puedo dejarla sola así como así.

Aunque sonara imposible, había reflexionado sobre lo que me había dicho Jenny, sería lo máximo irme, largarme de este lugar que hace mi vida imposible y miserable, pero no puedo, porque no puedo dejar a mi madre sola con todo esto, simplemente no puedo.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a el baño, me lavé la cara y los dientes, mañana era lunes y comenzaba la pesadilla de nuevo, tendría que enfrentar a mi "amiga" Devora.

Allí estaba, sentada como la reina del salón, con Flo y Mónica, las otras niñas que la siguen, Flo antes me caía bien cuando no estaba con Devora pero parece que ella la envenenó y ahora no me habla, claro como tienen que apegarse a un grupo para "sobrevivir" a la secundaría, entré y dejé mi maleta en mi puesto, totalmente seria la ignoré. Ella y yo éramos "amigas" hasta que me di cuenta que no me divertía con ella, lo único que hacía era criticarme por todo, meter cizaña a los demás de mí y hablar mal a mis espaldas, eso, no era una amiga hasta donde sé, pues todo mundo dice que me tiene envidia pero no sé. Ella es alta y flaca, muy flaca, tiene el cabello café hasta debajo de los hombros y rulado, pero ella, se lo alisa todos los días, sus ojos cafés a veces cambian a verdes y, es inevitable decirlo, tiene una nariz horrible, es una bola gigante en su cara, pobrecita:

La última cosa que me enteré que hizo fue hablar de mí otra vez, solo que esta vez había ido al límite, esta vez hizo que se me abrieran los ojos de golpe, me enteré que había dicho que mi nariz era gigante y que era la mas grande del salón además de decir que mis muslos eran gordos, demasiado gordos ¡que le pasa!, bueno y yo antes de tomar la decisión de hacerle sentir que ¡A mi me tiene que respetar!, le había dicho muchas veces que ya me estaba hartando de sus criticas y sus estupideces pero ella simplemente lo siguió haciendo así que simplemente, ya no va a ser mi amiga mas.

Al verme entrar, Devora me saludó como si nada, claro, ella pensaba que yo no sabia nada.

--¡Hola**_____________**! ¿Cómo te fue en tu fin de semana? Te vi en el mall con una chica mayor. ---dijo mientras sonreía y pasaba su mano por mi hombro—tienes que presentármela, para que nos presente chicos grandes.

--Hola. —le dije seria y ni la miré, retiré su mano de mi hombro y me fui a hablar con Bea que había llegado, Devora se quedó con la boca abierta.

Así pasó toda la semana, las ignoré a las tres, a Mónica, Flo y Devora, ella había puesto a las niñas en mi contra, y eso me frustraba. Odiaba ir al colegio, pues no tenía con quien hablar en los recreos, prefería estar en clase que entrar a los recreos, era horrible, siempre me pegaba a diversas personas pero devora y sus seguidoras llegaban y lo dañaban todo, era insoportable. Además de los niños de décimo que me molestaban hasta no morir, se creen los dueños del mundo pero son unos inmaduros, no puedo esperar y salir para descansar de esa gente, era insoportable, siempre que intentaba encajar, no podía por que pues las niñas son unas inmaduras y los niños también, la niñas se la pasan gritando y toqueteándose con los de décimo para llamar la atención mientras que los niños solo piensan en fútbol y como puede tocar un seno. Simplemente no encajo, soy la única seria y que se hace respetar aquí.

Un día, que estaba de verdad frustrada, llega Devora y pone su sonrisa de yo no fui, y no resistí decirle todo en la cara.

--Devora, ¿sabes por qué he estado así con tigo toda esta semana?

--No mi vida, no sé.

--Pues es para que veas como se siente que alguien hable mal de ti a tus espaldas, por que ni mis piernas son gordas ni mi nariz grande ¡ok! No es culpa mía que tengas un complejo con tu nariz y tus flacuchas piernas.

Todo mundo se río y ella, no fue capaz de decirme nada, solo se fue callada, por que así es ella, no es capaz de decirme nada, habla por detrás y nada por delante. Después me enteré que se puso a llorar para que a la gente le diera lástima pero como ya todos saben quien es, nadie le creyó, tuvo su merecido.

---DOS MESES DESPUÉS---

Mi vida es tan monótona, me aburro, no puedo seguir así, no salgo, no hago nada. Hace como un mes que se fue Jenny a Inglaterra, yo simplemente, no tengo amigos, es algo frustrante. ¡Estoy harta de mi vida aquí! ¡Quiero empezar en otro lugar! ¡Con gente nueva! No podía contener mis lágrimas, mi vida es tan miserable tan monótona.

Y lo peor es que hoy estaba cumpliendo mis quince años, y estaba acostada en mi cama llorando, es que odio la gente aquí, ni siquiera me gusta un muchacho por que en este país no hay, son puros pervertidos y inmaduros, y para acabar de contar son feos. Odio mi vida, odio mi vida, odio mi vida, en el colegio, estoy en presión, no soporto a la gente, y cuando pienso que voy a volver a mi casa a descansar, me encuentro a miles de problemas esperándome, es insoportable, quiero escapar, escapar de todo por un rato ¡o para siempre! Me quiero largar.

--Hola pequeña, ¿no vas a salir?—la pregunta de mi madre, hizo que todo se derrumbara.

--¡Claro que no! ¿Con quien saldría?.

--¡No me hables así!—se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a pasar su mano por mi espalda, consolándome—dime, ¿Qué te pasa?

--Mamá, odio este lugar me quiero largar.

--¿pero adonde mi vida?

--No sé a cualquier lugar pero que no sea este.

--bueno, todos estamos pasando por un momento difícil, pero… ¡ya no hablemos de eso! ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños?—me preguntó de repente, llegó Jenny a mi mente.

--Bueno, pues…--- le dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas y me sentaba-- ¿Qué tal si me voy de intercambio a Inglaterra por seis meses?

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, una aventura es la que TU vas a vivir. Acuérdense de dejar su review con comentario, avisar si al final si cambiaste la línea con tu nombre y si han logrado ver la historia como SUYA. Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, dejen review! Nos leemos ******** los quiero! **


	4. Viaje y Sorpresa

**Perdooooon, discúlpenme por haberme demorado tanto en subir, pero la verdad es que tuve un bloqueo muy largo, ¡no actualicé creo que en una semana o mas! Es impresionante, además, he estado muy ocupada, con la escuela ¡nos tienen entre la espada y la pared! Me he estado muriendo por escribir. **

**Bueno, ustedes ya saben, revisen primero y cambien las líneas por tu nombre.**

**disfrútenlo **

**Esta Es TÚ Historia**

**Capítulo IV**

**Comienzo y Sorpresa **

En cuanto entré por la puerta, corrí a buscar mi asiento, por suerte la línea de atrás estaba vacía así que metí mis maletas de mano arriba rápidamente y me acosté ocupando todos los asientos, iba a ser un viaje largo así que más vale estar cómoda, además el avión no estaba muy lleno que digamos, una señora pasó a delante de mí y me hice la dormida para que no me molestara y me hiciera cambiar, ella sólo siguió recto, nadie me dijo nada así que esta vez tuve la suerte de quedarme en los tres asientos. El avión estaba apunto de cerrar las puertas y entonces hice mi última llamada a mi madre e hermanita.

--Hola pequeña—respondió al otro lado de la línea.

--Hola mami, ya estoy montada en el avión.

--¿estás cómoda?, acuérdate que va a ser un viaje largo.

--Si, no te preocupes, mami, acuérdate que te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, gracias por darme esta oportunidad, y arregla todo para que puedan venir con migo.

--bueno mi vida, yo también te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides y tu papá te está cuidando, te paso a Alex. —dijo mi madre y luego se escuchó un ruido apurado de intercambio.

--¡HERMANITA!—tuve que alejar un poco el teléfono de mi oído por que o si no me quedaría sorda, aun así, reí.

--Hola pequeña.

--¡méteme en tu maleta!

--ojala pudiera, Alex te quiero mucho y cuida a mamá.

--Bueno, yo también te quiero mucho.

--tengo que irme, dale un beso gigante a Molly y a Malvavisco por mí y dale un abrazote a mi mamá, las amo.

Y colgué, estaba nerviosa, todo se desenvolvió muy bien la otra noche, mi madre aceptó la idea muy bien, lo que me sorprende, pues me mandaría a Inglaterra ¡y viviría sola!, ella estaría viendo en casa, como arreglar las cosas para que por lo menos en un año llegara a vivir con nosotras, talvez a los seis meses pueda ir a visitarlas. Ojala que sí, si no se arreglan las cosas en un año, me tendría que devolver. Esa parte de mí que sentía ansiedad de cambio y renovación estaba llena ahora, pero la parte que había estado escondida todos estos años, la parte de el miedo a estar sola y el apego a mi casa se despertó, haciéndome sentir desolada. De todos modos, estaba feliz, obtuve lo que quería.

¿Jenny? Pues no la pudimos contactar, intentamos hablar con la mamá pero tampoco pudimos hablar con ellos, lo que me parece raro, pues se supone que ellos siguen en el país, la parte que me preocupa es que voy a estar totalmente sola.

¿Y que iba ser yo sola? ¿Sin malvavisco? ¿Sin Molly? ¿Sin Alex? ¡Sin mamá! ¿Sin mi cama? ¿Sin mi cuarto? ¿Sin mis cosas? Un frío inesperado subió a mi cabeza y mi saliva se torno caliente, lo que hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran, comencé a temblar. ¿Era esto un error? ¿Me estaba comenzando a arrepentir? Respiré hondo, pero la sensación se agudizó. Me paré.

--Por favor siéntese señorita, ya vamos a despegar—dijo una azafata poniéndome las manos en los hombros.

--Dis…dicul…pe—tartamudeé, estaba temblando ¿Qué pasaba?

Mi cuerpo volvió a recaer sobre la silla de la ventana y luego subí mis pies sobre los dos asientos sobrantes, recostando mi cabeza contra la ventanilla cerrada, cerré los ojos y luego respiré hondo.

--Papá, espero que esto no sea un error, ayúdame a no sentirme sola, ayuda a mamá a solucionar todo en casa, y especialmente, haz que me pase algo interesante en esta vida, una aventura, necesito algo especial, tú sabrás que mandarme, eso es lo que quiero de quinces, eso es lo que quiero que tú me des, te quiero. –Murmuré en bajo.

Después intenté dormir pero estaba tan nerviosa que no pude, serían muchas horas en un avión, de aquí a España, Madrid. Así que hice lo siguiente; saqué de mi carterita de mano, una pastilla para dormir, y me la tomé. Poco a poco fui sintiendo el sueño en mí y finalmente pude descansar, todo se tornó oscuro.

Sentía como alguien, lejos, en la realidad me palmeaba impacientemente la pierna, fui regresando poco a poco, sueño a sueño, hacia la realidad, abrí mis ojos cansados, y la imagen borrosa de la azafata apareció en frente mío, me senté y me estiré.

--Buenas noches señorita, ¿desea algo de comer?—dijo la irritada señora, señalándome el carrito que tenía atrás, lleno de comida, me estomago tronó.

--Hmmm, buenas noches, si por favor—dije abriendo la mesita que había en frente mío, la azafata me pasó una cajita de plástico y una soda de fresa.

--Gracias, señorita, ¿podría decirme cuanto falta?

--Con gusto, ya sólo falta aproximadamente una hora para llegar a Madrid señorita—miró su reloj y sirviéndome mas gaseosa, volvió a hablarme—son las cinco de la mañana en tiempo europeo.

--¡Wow! Dormí prácticamente todo el camino, muchas gracias.

--De nada, que pase buen vuelo y gracias por escogernos—Le ofrecí una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió cansada, se llevó el carrito.

Me estiré una vez mas y luego bostecé, miré a mi alrededor, a mi alrededor, había solo unas cuantas personas roncando y otras, adictas a sus Black Berry.

Me recogí el cabello en una media cola y me pasé para el asiento extremo, abrí al ventanilla y pude ver una de las cosas mas hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida.

El momento en el que abrí la ventana, era exactamente el momento intermedio entre la noche y el amanecer; el cielo estaba cubierto de colores hermosos, rosado, naranja, amarillo, azul, morado y todavía quedaba un rasgo de noche, se podía ver el negro entre lazado con todos estos colores que parecían vuelos de mariposas llevando el día hacía nuestros ojos, el sol, salía entre las nubes que flotaban enroscándose y la luna estaba escondiéndose entre las sombras. Algunas estrellas todavía brillaban entre el rasgo de noche y se colaban en los bordes de el amanecer que estaba llegando hacía nosotros. Me quedé con la boca abierta, era tan hermoso que mis ojos se humedecieron, y vi a mi padre allí, sonriéndome, mostrándome que no estaría sola, que él estaría acompañándome, y algo me decía que esto era tan solo el comienzo.

Después de mas o menos una hora y media, aterrizamos en Inglaterra, Londres y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Justo antes de que pusiera un pie fuera del aeropuerto, me preparé para sentir el primer rayo de sol que tocaría mi cara, pero, en lugar de eso, lo que rozó mi piel, provocándome un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, fue una helada ráfaga de viento que me hizo temblar.

Resoplé, ¿a caso esto sería el destino que me aguardaba en este lugar? ¿O solo estaba haciendo un mal día aquí?

Suspiré y luego, tomé el mango de mi maleta acercándome a donde paraban los carros para tomar un taxi pero para mi sorpresa (de nuevo) un Porcsh Cayenne blanco frena en seco justo en frente mío, al ver de que alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente hacía mí, reaccioné rápido, y solté mi maleta, intentando empezar a correr, lo que me faltaba, ¿Qué me secuestraran en Inglaterra? ¡no!, pero de repente, siento una pequeña y fría manito tomándome de la muñeca con fuerza, intenté soltarme desesperadamente.

--¡_________!¿que pasa?—escuché una vocecita femenina decir

Paré, pero al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, me eché a reír.

--Eres una pequeña histérica—dijo Jenny poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Yo grité, y saltando, me abalancé sobre ella, casi tumbándola.

--Es todo tu culpa, ¡casi me muero de un susto!—le dije, estaba muy feliz—pero… ¿tu que haces aquí?

--Pues bueno, es que ¡obvio que yo sabía que hibas a venir! Solo, que te queríamos dar una sorpresota.

--¿queríamos?

--Sip, tu mamá sabía—murmuró Jenny sonriendo.

--¡Enserio! No sabes los nervios que tenía en el avión ¡no voy a estar sola! Genial—le dije-- ¿y este carro?

--Mío.

--¡QUE! ¡WOW! ¿es enserio?—le dije recorriendo la lujosa camioneta con la mirada.

--Si, me la compré con el dinero que me regalaron mis tíos de graduación—dijo con una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia-- ¿verdad que es genial?

--¡O, que si no! Es hermosísimo, y… ¿Dónde vas a vivir? ¿cerca de mi apartamento? ¡dime que si!

--Mi vida, ¡vamos a vivir juntas!—Jenny prácticamente gritó de la emoción, me quedé atónita, esto era perfecto.

Nos montamos en su lujoso carro, que por cierto, se manejaba de lado derecho, lo que me desconcertó mucho.

Algo que no entendía, era que ya llevábamos ya mucho tiempo de viaje en la carretera y no había imáginado nunca que Londres fuera tan grande.

--Niña ¿pero me estás secuestrando?

Jenny se rió nerviosamente—bueno, algo así, es que…-- dijo con los ojos fijos en la carretera-- este es la parte mala.

--¡No lo creo! No hay parte mala.

--Bueno, es que… no vamos a vivir exactamente en la ciudad.

--Aja…-- la inste a seguir.

--Vamos a vivir en un pueblito. En un pequeño y aburrido pueblito—al final Jenny soltó.

--¿enserio? Bueno, que mas da.

--Me sorprendes.

--¿Por qué?

--¡Deja de ser tan madura tontita—dijo pegándome en la cabeza con una mano.

Me reí.

--Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?

--A Oxford, un pueblito, pintoresco, pero aburrido.

Al llegar a nuestro apartamento, dejamos las cosas en la puerta y Jenny fue a mostrarme todo el apartamento, la casa, era bastante acogedora, aunque no muy grande, de buen tamaño, me hacía sentir como en casa.

Mi habitación era espaciosa, con una cama doble, ¡una plasma!, un baño para mí sola y todo para lo que una chica como yo, estaría atónita de la felicidad.

Pasamos el día contándonos… o bueno, mejor dicho actualizándonos de todo lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas estos dos últimos meses, comimos, conocí la ciudad y la universidad de Jenny hasta que se volvió de noche y ya era hora de dormir, pues al otro día tendría que ir al colegio a conocer, Era domingo y mañana lunes, me dan lunes y martes para conocer y luego, si me meto, me dejan miércoles, jueves y viernes libre para instalarme en el nuevo país, estaba muy nerviosa, pues la verdad es que quería causar buena impresión.

Nos quedamos en mi cuarto pintándonos las uñas y haciéndonos mascarillas, hablando.

--Y bueno, ¿Qué planeas para mañana?—dijo Jenny escogiendo un lindo blanco perla que con su color de piel, le quedará muy bien.

--Pues no sé, ser yo misma.

--Si, obviamente, pero me refiero a que, ¿vas a ligar?

--¿Ligar?

--¡Coquetear! ¡Flirtear! ¡Ligar! Como se diga.

--Pues bueno, si es que hay con quien, pues supongo—le dije riéndome.

--¡Oh si! Si van a encantar los chicos de aquí, son simplemente deliciosos—dijo Jenifer con una expresión de malicia que no se me quitó de la cabeza.

Volví a reír—eso espero ¡eh! Pues hace tiempo que no tengo la oportunidad de ver chicos guapos—le dije dándole golpecitos en las costillas con el codo derecho.

--Este color te quedaría lindo a ti—Jenny levantó el esmalte rojo carmesí que había en el cajón y me picó un ojo, adiviné a que se refería—rojo sexy los vas a atrapar Grrrrrr.

--Niña loca—le dije riendo y me sonrojé, pues al final, si me pinté las uñas de ese color.

Terminamos durmiéndonos en mi cuarto sin apagar la luz ni la televisión pues los habíamos quedado viendo una película de vampiros o algo así.

**Bueno, ¿les gustó? Ojalá que si, ¡que cool que haya aparecido Jenny! Es lo mejor. Disculpen por no hacer que apareciera nada de Twili****ght todavía pero es que necesito tiempo pues todavía necesito estructurar todo. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen review! Gracias por leerme**


	5. Conociendo Mi Destino

**Hola!! Por ahora este a sido el capítulo que mas he disfrutado escribir, espero que a ustedes también les guste, acuerdense de cambiar las lineas por sus nombres rebisando el documento y copiandolo en su Word. Lo van a disfrutar, lo sé, por que al final, aparece el nombre que tanto han estado esperando.**

**Esta Es TU Historia**

**Capítulo V**

**Conociendo mi Destino**

Al sentarme en la cama y bostezar, mis ojos pudieron ver una figura borrosa al lado mío, era Jenny dormida y roncando, tenía toda la cara llena de saliva y la boca abierta, apagué la alarma de mi celular que me había despertado y me solté la cola de caballo despeinada con la que anoche me había dormido, comencé a sacudir a Jenny.

--Jenny, despierta ya, despierta—le decía mientras que la sacudía mas y mas.

--Déjame un ratito más—Jenny se volteó en la cama.

--Levántate ya, vamos a llegar tarde.

--Odio despertarme temprano y a las personas que me despiertan—dijo enfurecida y a continuación se levantó como un resorte metiéndose en el baño, yo me reí, lo único que quedaba ahora era esperar, y mientras eso, a preparar la ropa de hoy.

Miré el reloj, eran las cinco y cuarenta de la madrugada, esto me hizo bostezar y también me hizo acordarme de mi familia, así que los llamé, mientras hacía eso, escogía lo que me pondría hoy en el colegio, escogí un Jean pegado arriba pero un poco suelto abajo, de ese tipo que tiene rotos fashion y una camisa manga larga violeta pegadita, la ropa era bastante sencilla, además de mi bolso blanco y grande de cuero Laui Votton que me habían regalado en la navidad pasada y los lentes de sol Chanté cafés que me encantaban. Hablé con mi madre y con mi hermanita de todo, le conté lo hermoso que era el pueblito, lo genial que me había pasado, lo nerviosa que estaba para hoy, ¡les conté de todo! Y la verdad es que las extraño mucho.

Me bañé y me puse la ropa, me maquillé ligero, solo brillo labial y rimel. Jenny tenía puesto un skinny negro (pantalón de tela pegado al cuerpo) y una camisa larga turquesa, sus cabellos negro azabache le caía en cascada por los hombros y sus ojos verdes estaban adornados por una sombra ligera negrita.

Salimos en el carro, estaba bastante nerviosa, hasta sentía maripositas bailando en mi estómago, peor es que ahora, podía ser una nueva persona, y pues mi confianza personal había aumentado. No podía esperar a ver la cara de la gente al verme salir de este carrazo, ¡y con Jennifer! Que parece una supermodelo, las manos me comenzaron a sudar. Ya estábamos cerca de la escuela y me asombré, quedaba mas o menos en una colina, eran instalaciones blancas y grandes, como seís edificios de cuatro pisos cada uno podía deducir desde la distancia en la que me encontraba, alrededor de todo esto, se hallaba un bosque de pequeños árboles que sólo se abría para la entrada, estaba cercado y una portería que te revisaban hasta en la guantera del auto, al ya poder entrar y atravesar la cerca me dí cuenta que entre los seis grandes edificios, que estaban en círculo y todos eran rectangulares, había un gran patio, supuse que era el patio de recreo, con una fuente en todo el centro y esitas la rededor, era genial, el primer edificio, es decir, el principal, con el que te encontrabas justo al entrar, estaba mirando a la entrada, y en la parte de arriba, decía en letra grande; Saint Sibile School England, estaba acompañado con una insignia, que tenía un lobo y una serpiente, abajo, tenía una escalera grande a la que daba paso a una gran puerta de vidrio doble, estacionamos el auto en el parqueadero que había a la derecha de el primer edificio ya que el lado izquierdo estaba lleno. Jenny y yo terminamos de subir las escaleras triunfantes, jadeando, atravesamos la puerta para entrar a una gran sala con dos "secretarías" a cada lado, lados opuestos, derecha e izquierda, en cada uno, había tres muchachas vestidas de blanco y con cola de caballo, en el centro estaba una pequeña salita, con dos sofás y dos sillones, como para esperar, a delante, justo al frente se podía ver una pared de vidrios rectangulares que se abrían como puertas para poder pasar a el gran patio central, desde allí podía ver la fuente y todos los muchachos sentados desayunando o solo con un libro preparándose para cuando tocara el timbre, en la esquina de cada secretaría, se encontraban escaleras, a las que, era obvio, daban hacía los otros pisos, todo allí era muy limpio, todo blanco o negro, muy moderno y se veía la onda del Feng-Shui. Pasamos a una de las secretarías, nos dimos cuenta que estaban separados por un vidrio, como para comprar las boletas del cine, también pudimos ver como las muchachas trabajaban, con computadoras con el sistema Couch cada una, tenían un mini micrófono y un mini audífono cada una, esto, deduje, era el comienzo, me dí cuenta la tecnología que había aquí.

--Buenos días, ¿en que le puedo servir?—dijo la muchacha monótonamente.

--Buenos Días, ella es la nueva estudiante que va a entrar a décimo de secundaria—dijo muy seria Jennifer antes de que yo pudiera decir una palabra.

--¡Oh si! La esperábamos, las clases comienzan en una hora, así que puede conocer las instalaciones—dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa amable—pero antes, necesito, su pasaporte y su huella dactilar.

--Esta bién, un segundo—dije asombrada ¡ni siquiera necesitaron preguntarme mi nombre!—aquí tiene—le entregué el documento.

--Muy bien—dijo mientras que pasaba el librito por una maquinita, como lo hacen en los aeropuertos—necesito ahora, tu huella dactilar—a continuación pasó por la ranura que había en el vidrio que nos separaba, una maquinita con un detector que brillaba rojo.

--¿Pongo mi dedo allí?—le pregunté indecisa.

--Por favor, su dedo índice y haga un poco de presión.

--OK—le dije ¡que tecnología!—presioné el dedo que me habían indicado tres veces, como después la máquina me lo pidió y después de eso. Nada, había hecho "Check in" mas o menos.

--Aquí tienes—dijo mientras me pasaba un mapa, un gran mapa—para que vayas a conocer.

--Muchísimas gracias-- le dije.

--Estoy aquí para lo que desees, me llamo Coral O´mally, mucho gusto.

--Gracias de nuevo Coral, nos vemos—dijo Jenny como para despedirse.

Nos alejamos y las muchachas siguieron trabajando, me senté en el brazo del sillón para ver el mapa y Jenny se acomodó a mi lado.

--Jenny ¿no tienes que ir a la universidad?

--Estoy en ella, mis clases comienzan en una hora, como las tuyas.

--¿¡QUE!? ¿Estarás aquí, aquí también hay universidad?

--Si, es lo mejor que hay en Europa—dijo normal, como si esto fuera algo del día a día.

--¡Esto no puede estar mejor!—le dije sonriendo—pero ahora, explícame.

Jenny me comenzó a explicar todo, que edificio correspondía a que, quienes estaban, como funcionaba todo, abrimos el mapa y me fue mostrando uno a uno todo, resulta que el edificio donde estábamos ahora mismo era el edificio de recibimiento, el primer piso, como ven, está la secretaría, en el segundo piso, las enfermerías, que eran tres, ya que en el instituto habían muchas personas, estaban también las dos psicologías, y dos cuartos donde se guardan cosas. En el tercer piso se encontraba, la oficina de la directora, la sala principal de profesores, cinco oficinas mas que son los de los cinco tutores, los cinco profesores mas importantes, también estaba una pequeña salita de administración de dinero que entraba y salía de las instalaciones, el cuarto piso tenía; el comedor de profesores, biblioteca de profesores, sala de tecnología de profesores y toda esas cosas que implicasen las palabras "de profesores".

Los dos edificios que estaban a los dos lados del principal, se ocupaban a el área de universidad, cada edificio universitario tenía su biblioteca y salón tecnológico en el cuarto piso. El edificio que quedaba al frente de el principal, estaba; la cafetería dando cara al patio central y el gimnasio dando cara hacía la parte trasera en el primer piso, en el segundo piso se encuentra todos los clubes extra curriculares, como cocina, pintura, teatro y demás. La sala de reunión que es como el lugar a donde estar en los recesos, como el área social y de descanso además del patio central se encontraba en el tercer piso de este edificio junto con la sala de computación y la pequeña sala de profesores auxiliar, en el cuarto piso esta la biblioteca, en todo su esplendor, tan grande que ocupa todo el último piso. Los dos edificios que quedan, son los de el colegio, el de la derecha, o sea al Noroeste, está toda la secundaria, y el edificio a la izquierda, osea el Noreste, está la primaria. ¡Este lugar es lo máximo!

--¿y cual es tu edificio?—le pregunté a Jenny parándome y doblando el mapa.

--El edificio suroeste, idiomas.

--¡Genial! Creo que nuestros edificios están uno al lado del otro.

--Si, va a ser lo máximo, ¡voy a cuadrar haber si puedo arreglar mis recreos con los tuyos!

--Buena idea, pero… ¿Cuál idioma es el que escogiste al final?—le armé conversación, mientras que caminaba para salir al patio central, quería conocerlo.

--Portugués e Italiano, después veo si voy a estudiar francés.

--¡Tengo una amiga culta!—bromeé dándole una palmada en la espalda.

--Tontita—respondió Jenny riéndose-- ¿ahora donde vamos?

--A si, es que quiero conocer le patio central, se ve bastante lindo.

Salimos, en el centro de todo el gran patio, se hallaba una gran fuente de agua fluyendo, regando armonía por doquier, alrededor de ésta, había un pequeño jardín con unas cuantas flores cortas, había caminitos de asfalto que se conectaban, algunos llevaban a los otros edificios, otros solo conectaban las sillas y mesas que había en el patio de recreo. Entre estos caminos, había, cada cierto espacio, jardín, zona verde, flores, mariposas ¡de todo! Era tan hermoso, la verdad es que no podía creer que yo tuviera el privilegio de estar un lugar así.

--Gracias papá—murmuré en bajo mirando disimuladamente hacía el cielo, donde él estaba.

--¿Qué dijiste?—dijo Jenny sacándome de mis pensamientos tan profundos.

--Oh nada, nada, solo estaba admirando lo perfecto que es esto.

--Disfrútalo… ¿amiga?

--Ajá.

--Tengo que ir al baño, quédate aquí ya vengo—dijo Jenny saliendo corriendo.

--Esta bién, te espero aquí sentada—le respondí riéndome y caminé a la gran fuente, me senté, y comencé a contemplar el paisaje, me dí cuenta de que ya se empezaba a llenar de gente, de la gran puerta de el edificio principal, se veía ya personas entrando, de todas las edades, se dirigían a la secundaria, a la primaria, a la universidad, de todo, De repente, mis ojos captan a una pequeña muchacha, bajando por las escaleras de el edificio suroeste (universidad), pero justo cuando iba a salir fuera, después de el techo, sacó una sombrilla, en realidad, dos sombrillas y tomándolas las dos con la misma mano, una sobre otra, para así no dejar pasar ni un rayito de sol, comenzó a caminar por el patio central, mientras que lo atravesaba, me pude dar cuenta, de que, no podía quitar mi mirada de ella, caminaba con un pasos tan armonioso que parecía un cisne sobre el agua, una mariposa volando, una bailarina, sus pequeños piecitos pisaban uno delante de otro, era una chica bajita, si acaso un metro cuarenta y pico, su femenino cuerpo estaba cubierto entero, no se lograba ver ni un gramo de su piel, a pesar de eso, tenía una figura esbelta, Su cabello era negro, un negro azabache que me impresionó, pues era aún mas oscuro que el de mi amiga Jenny, estaba sobre los hombros, con puntillas mirando para todos lados, y finalmente, su cara. La gran tranquilidad que me trajo ver su cara fue inmensamente perfecta, sus rasgos eran… deliciosos, finos. A pesar de esto, sus rasgos expresaban una clase de angustia que no había visto, sus perfectas líneas que eran sus cejas estaban curvadas sobre los ojos, las comisuras de sus labios su curvaban hacía abajo. Me pregunté que le estaría pasando, la pequeña chica, que yo le ponía quizá diecisiete años, pasó justo al frente de mí, y puede notar, lo blanca que era su piel, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, parecía muerta, muerta en vida, ella pasó rápidamente sus ojos sobre mí pero de una vez volvió a fijar su vista al frente, bajé la cabeza, y suspiré, supongo que así era todo el mundo aquí, hermosos, y yo ¿y yo? Era una normalidad total, entonces, sentí sus ojos clavados en mi espalda y me volteé rápidamente, pero ya había desaparecido en el edificio noroeste (secundaria), todo esto pasó como si fuera en cámara lenta pero de pronto salí del trance y miré hacia arriba, el cielo estaba nublado, el sol se arropaba detrás de unas densas nubes negras que asomaban tormenta ¿otra vez? O sea que así es el clima aquí, pues es que eso es lo único malo.

Una mano se descargó en mi hombro.

--**____________**, ven que te voy a presentar a unos amigos—Jenny apareció de tras de mi con una sonrisa.

--¿Huh? A si, pero… ¿Cuánto falta para que comiencen las clases?.

--¡No! Falta como media hora, no te preocupes, ahora ven—dijo Jennifer tomándome de la muñeca y jalándola para que la siguiera. Subimos la escaleras que daban al segundo piso de el edificio suroeste y llegamos a un pasillo donde había puertas, con los nombres de cada materia universitaria, entre cada puerta, un montón de lockers y entre cada dos lockers, una pequeña fuente que adorna el lugar blanco y limpio. Entramos en el salón de Lenguas; Portugués, era un lugar grande, con pizarras de marcador en la parte derecha de la habitación, pupitres de madera sólidos y grandes, las sillas se veían cómodas, eran mejor dicho sillones pequeños, una línea de láptops estaban en la parte de atrás de la habitación, a disposición de los estudiantes, parlantes a la esquinas de la habitación y una televisión plasma al lado de la pizarra, era el mejor salón de clases que había visto en toda mi vida, me quedé con la boca abierta.

--Ven **______________,** mira, ellos son mis compañeros—dijo Jenny jalándome hacía ella, yo, tímidamente me acerqué, eran cuatro chicas y tres chicos de por lo menos veinte años para arriba, estaban sentados en los pupitres hablando.

--Miren todos, ella es **_______________, **mi mejor amiga de donde vengo.

--Hola—dije a baja voz levantando la mano derecha en gesto de saludo, y dibujé una sonrisa en mi cara para ser educada.

--Hola—dijeron todos al unísono.

--Mucho gusto—dijo un muchacho alto, paliducho y rubio—me llamo Relly—Relly tomó mi mano y mirándome a los ojos la besó y después sonrió.

--Hay Relly Muchlonger, no seas pedófilo, además la asustas—otra chica se acercó a mi, tenía ante ojos y un cabello dorado y rizado que le caía en cascada por la espalda, unos ojos café oscuro y de estatura baja—me llamo Mary Wingtton, muchísimo gusto—dijo sacudiendo mi mano enérgicamente, Relly entornó los ojos y la corrió a un lado.

--y… ¿de donde vienes?—dijo coquetamente.

--Bueno, vengo de…..—intenté decir pero de repente otro muchacho me interrumpió, era pálido y alto pero esta vez, tenía el cabello negro y rizado, sus ojos azules eran pequeños y hundidos.

--Me llamo Keny Lovitt, mucho gusto, y disculpa a mi amigo, que es un pequeño sin vergüenza.

--No te preocupes, me divierte, mucho gusto todos—dije nerviosa riéndome y sacudiendo la mano que Keny me había brindado.

--Bueno, ya que estos tres se presentaron por sí solos, yo te voy a introducir con los otros—dice Jenny riendo y caminando hacia los otros cuatro que estaban sentados mirándonos tímidamente.—Bueno, ella es Sheny Lakes—me señaló a una chica alta de cabello rizado y corto, color chocolate y como todos los que habían allí, pálida, lo tosco de sus facciones me impactó, sus ojos hundidos y pequeños se escondían detrás de unas tupidas cejas, me saludó con una sonrisa, tenía un rostro intelectual.—Él es Eric Kelso, pero le decimos Kelso siempre—el muchacho que me dio la mano era un pequeño y pálido chico, lleno de acné y la nariz deformada, sus ojos eran grandes y verdes con unas cejas delgadas, su boca parecía una línea que desaparecía en sus cachetes regordetes y su cabello largo, negro y grasoso le caía al hombro. De repente, la pequeña chica que había pasado frente a mí hace poco en el patio central, esa pequeña y deliciosa muchacha, no se parecía nada a estas personas que estaban paradas frente a mí, pero Lugo, una muchacha se acercó a mi.

--Me llamo Demi Morphium, mucho gusto—dijo seria y con su mano me saludó, después un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su cara, esta muchacha, si me impresionó pues si que era hermosa, alta, figura femenina y latina, voluptuosa, cabello largo y liso, color café oscuro y rayios rubios, ojos verdes, sus rasgos eran hermosos, pero en un estilo muy diferente al de la pequeña chica que había visto abajo, esta tenía mas un sabor latino, su piel era de color dorado, siendo blanca claro, pero asoleada, su nariz delgada y respingada era perfecta, sus labios parecían pétalos de rosas, el contorno de éstos se sombreaban en un color canela, el labio inferior sobre salía siendo mas voluminoso, el superior era mas o menos mas delgado que el de abajo pero no tan delgado, todo esto, hacía un equilibrio perfecto, una armonía perfecta en sus facciones.

--Ho… Hola—le dije tartamudenado—y tu apellido ¿de donde viene?—le hice conversación.

--Hmmm mi apellido ¡a si! Es que soy Portuguesa y este es el apellido de mi madre, en Portugal es así, en vez de poner primero el apellido paterno, se pone el de la madre.

--que interesante.—le dije—pero… si eres portuguesa, ¿Por qué estas en clase de portugués?

--A bueno, soy la asistente de la profesora.

--Oh ya veo, bueno, creo que es hora de irme.

--¡Espera! ¿Qué estas estudiando?

--Oh no, todavía estoy en secundaria, Décimo de secundaria.

--¡Oh! Genial, pues vas a conocer a mi hermanito, pronto se integra.

--Bueno, mucho gusto conocerlos, nos vemos—me despedí de todos con un beso en la mejilla y Jenny me acompañó a mi salón de clases.

Al llegar me instalé en la última silla a la derecha, la que estaba al lado de la ventana, dejé mi cartera, e iba a despedirme de Jenny pero de repente escucho gritos al salón de al lado, Jenny y yo nos miramos, estábamos asustadad, salimos y miramos por la pequeña ventanita que había en la puerta, allí estaba la pequeña y majestuosa muchacha de cabello negro que había visto abajo, con una persona mas, era… ¡el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida! Sus perfectas y masculinas facciones me hipnotisaron, me dejaron sin respirar, era un muchacho alto y esbelto, con una espalda gruesa y varonil, su piel era blanca como la nieve tan solo como al mujercita que tenía al lado, su cabello era de color literalmente bronce, los huesos de su mandíbula resaltaban, sus labios era tan perfectos y… su voz, un dulce sonido que llegó a mis oídos, aterciopelado, acariciaba mi cara el dulce sonido que me hacía querer no separarme de él, estaba discutiendo con la muchacha.

--Alice, no la he podido olvidar—dijo el muchacho—fue mi culpa, por mi es que ella no está aquí.

--Hermanito, pero cuando vas a aprender, no fue tu culpa, su muerte fue algo que no podíamos evitar, simplemente ella no era para ti.

--¡No te atrevas a decir eso!—el guapo se volteó y golpeó un pupitre de metal, dejándo una abolladura en el mueble, de repente, los dos perfectos seres que estaban es esa habitación voltean a ver a la ventanita de la puerta por donde yo los estaba espiando, entonces, me vieron, pude ver sus ojos dorados, como oro líquido que me hipnotisó, tenía que conocerlo.

--Edward Cullen—murmuró Jenny.

Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen ese nombre no se me hiba a olvidar, esos ojos que ahora me observaban con desconcierto jamás me a olvidar, en el momento en que lo vi aproximarse hacía mi, mi corazón patió mi pecho, algo que hacía mucho no había sentido.

**Dejen revieew!! U.u**


End file.
